Baby Thornton
by ladypatpatriot
Summary: A story of Jack and Elizabeth while they are expecting a baby.


Jack urged his horse to move faster as his home came into sight. Jack had been away for six weeks on assignment and he missed Elizabeth terribly. He worried about her more than usual while he was away this time. He thought back to a couple of days before he left, when Elizabeth gave him the most exciting news.

 _ **Jack walked into the house and followed his nose to the scent of something wonderful cooking for dinner. When he entered the kitchen, he found Elizabeth had placed candles all over the room, the table was set with two place settings of china they had received from her family when they got married and there were flowers sitting in the middle of the table. Elizabeth was stirring something on the stove and when she turned to face Jack he saw an apron covering one of his favorite dresses. She looked breathtaking.**_

 _ **She smiled at him as she walked over towards him. "Hi Jack!" She stood on her toes to kiss him. "I am so glad you are home."**_

 _ **Jack returned the kiss, but he was wondering what was going on. This morning she had been sick and now she looked fine. And she had cooked dinner. "Elizabeth, I see you must be feeling better. I hate to ask this but did I miss an anniversary or some other special event?" He cringed inside, waiting for her to get angry at him. Instead she laughed.**_

" _ **No Jack, you didn't forget an anniversary, birthday or anything else. I do, however have something very important to tell you and I planned a special dinner to celebrate." She looked nervous for a moment, trying to decide if she should wait to tell him her news like she planned or just tell him now. Everything in her body was screaming to just tell him. She took one of his hands. "Jack, I have some wonderful news to tell you."**_

" _ **What is it?" Jack asked, wondering what she could possibly be about to tell him.**_

" _ **Jack, I imagined in my mind how I would tell my husband this news so many times when I was growing up, but I can't remember any of it. So I am just going to tell you this way, plain and simple." She paused, then took a deep breath. "Jack, My Love, I'm pregnant. We are going to have a baby!" She watched his face as the news registered in his mind.**_

 _ **Jack stood there for a moment, hearing what she said repeat in his mind, over and over again. When it finally sank in, a huge smile spread across his face and he reached up to caress her face. "A baby? You are having a baby?" He had to ask again, just to make sure he heard correctly. She nodded her head, tears of happiness shimmering in her eyes. He gently took her in his arms and kissed her. "Sweetheart, I am so happy!"**_

 _ **The happy couple spent the rest of the evening celebrating. Jack insisted on serving dinner and doing the dishes that night, saying she deserved to get some rest. She had protested at first but quickly knew she wouldn't win this battle tonight. She was glad she decided to enjoy his pampering because two days later, he received the orders to travel north to a community that needed help while their regular Mountie recover from a fall. Jack hated to leave her; in just the two days since she found out about the baby, her morning sickness appeared to be getting worse. A part of him wanted to refuse the assignment but Elizabeth was quick to point out that he should go now and save his battles with Headquarters for when she was due to have the baby. Of course Elizabeth had been right. He didn't care if he had to resign from the Mounties; there was no way he would ever leave her when she was due to have their baby.**_

Here he was, just moments away from seeing her again. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms, to look at her to see if she looked pregnant yet. He wondered if she had that pregnant glow. He urged his horse to move faster, just like his beating heart. Before he knew it, he was running up the front steps and opened the door. "Elizabeth? I'm home!" He received no response. He guessed she must be in town visiting Abigail. He felt disappointed but quickly decided maybe it was better she wasn't home. He could take a bath and shave before she returned.

He walked into their bedroom to change out of his dirty clothes. As he removed his serge, he heard a noise from the bathroom. He quickly and carefully made his way to the door. When he got there, he realized the sound he was hearing was retching. He opened the door to find Elizabeth kneeling in front of the toilet, vomiting. "Elizabeth!" He called out as he rushed to her side, pulling her hair out of her face and began rubbing her back.

"Jack!" Elizabeth croaked. She turned her head towards him. She looked very pale and tired. "I think I am done now." She said as she sat on the floor. She was too exhausted to get up just yet.

Jack got up and grabbed a face cloth, which he wetted down with cold water. He returned to her side and gently wiped down her face. She moaned from the coolness of the cloth and leaned back towards his chest. Jack put down the cloth and put his arms around her. He could feel her body starting to shake. He grew increasingly worried. "Elizabeth, you should get back in bed. Would it be ok if I carried you?"

She nodded, glad that he was home and could help her. Her morning sickness had been terrible. She felt Jack rise, then gently pick her up, careful not to jostle her too much so she wouldn't get sick again. He then slowly placed her on the bed and tucked the covers around her. Then he sat down next to her on the bed and took her hand in his. "Thank you, Honey." She whispered. She was exhausted but didn't want to go to sleep now that Jack was home. She glanced over to her nightstand and realized she didn't have her glass of water. "Jack, would you do something for me?"

"Anything, Sweetheart, you know that. What do you need?"

"I am supposed to be drinking a lot of water to help make sure I don't get dehydrated because of the vomiting. I don't remember where I put my glass. Would you please go get me some?"

"Of course I will." He kissed her before leaving for the kitchen. His mind was focused on what she just said, about becoming dehydrated from vomiting. He noticed that she didn't look well; she felt lighter than he remembered, making him think she must have lost weight. He wondered if maybe she had been having a hard time with the morning sickness He hoped she would be willing to talk about it when he got back.

Elizabeth took the few minutes he was gone to think. She knew he could tell something wasn't right with her. She had to tell him about her morning sickness troubles, not matter how much she knew it would frighten him and make him feel guilty for not being here for her. She tried to smile when he walked back in the room. He handed her the water and she took a couple of sips. "Jack, I need to tell you something and I am afraid it's going to upset you but you need to know."

Jack looked at her with a worried expression. "It's about the pregnancy, isn't it?"

"Yes. After you left, the morning sickness got worse. At first I was only able to eat dry toast, crackers and some broth along with tea. Then I couldn't keep anything down." Jack gasped and he was afraid of what she was going to tell him next. "At first I thought I was making myself sicker because I was worrying about you. Then I began to realize that it was truly the morning sickness. I was losing weight and I was so weak from not eating and drinking but I managed to drag myself into town to go see the doctor. Before I reached town, I heard my name being called and when I looked, I saw Bill. He had been doing rounds. I guess I was walking unsteadily and he noticed. He rushed over to me. I told him what had been happening to me and that I wanted to see the doctor. Then I apparently passed out in his arms."

"Oh my God, Elizabeth!" He looked increasingly scared. He also felt guilt spreading through his body. If only he had been here for her.

She took his hand in his and squeezed it, hoping her touch might calm him down. "Bill rushed me as fast as he could to Dr. Matthews. Abigail saw Bill with me and followed him. Dr. Matthews said I was suffering from a severe case of morning sickness. He had me stay at his office for a few days, where he gave me fluids and a new anti-nausea medication that can be administered in an IV. His treatment worked and I was feeling a little better. He let me go home and told me I needed to do my best to keep hydrated and he gave me pills to help with the nausea. He said it was important for me to eat. He didn't want me to lose any more weight." She paused to look at Jack's face; he looked so frightened. She squeezed his had again and this time really smiled at him. "That was five days ago; I have been able to eat and drink more. I still get sick but it's much better. Abigail and Bill stop by to check on me every day. Abigail brings me food so I don't have to worry about cooking."

Jack took Elizabeth in his arms and hugged her, tightly. "I am so sorry I wasn't here for you, Elizabeth. I should have been." He buried his face in her hair. When he spoke again, his voice cracked with emotion. "I feel so guilty you had to go through this alone." He felt a tear go down his cheek.

Elizabeth pulled away from him. "Jack, don't you think that way. You have nothing to feel guilty about. I would have had the severe morning sickness whether you were here or not. I still would have been stubborn about going to see Dr. Matthews. I know it's possible you may have gotten me to see him sooner but it still would have happened. I am not angry that you weren't here. Like I said when you got the telegram about the assignment and wanted to say no. I would much rather have you with me when I am due to deliver."

Jack smiled at her words. He knew she wouldn't be mad that he wasn't here for her but that still didn't get rid of all the guilt he felt. "Thank you, Elizabeth." He kissed her. "I am thankful I am home now. I am going to take a few days off so I can be with you. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually, yes there is, My Love. Dr. Matthews said that it is a good idea for me to eat every couple of hours to help me in getting my weight back up and also to keep the nausea under control. It's about time for me to have a snack."

"What would you like to eat, Sweetheart?" He leaned in to kiss her before she answered.

"There is some cheese and fruit in the ice box. I am actually having a craving for an apple, the first one I have had since finding out I am pregnant. The cheese will give me some protein."

Jack laughed at her comment about her craving. "I am glad I can help you satisfy your first pregnancy craving." He gave her another kiss before getting up and heading to the door.

"Jack?"

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"I would also love to have a couple of biscuits. Abigail brought some fresh ones over this morning."

"Of course."

"Actually, she brought over way too much food for me to eat. Would you join me for something to eat?"

"I would love to. I am hungry myself." He kissed her one more time then left for the kitchen. As he put together a tray he thought about what Elizabeth had gone through while he was away. She was so brave to deal with it on her own. He loved her even more than before, if that was possible.

 _I meant this story to be a one shot about Elizabeth's pregnancy, but as I was writing, the words kept flowing. So a multi chapter story it is. Can you tell I love writing about a Thornton baby?_


End file.
